<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Story by VenusJune13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806668">Our Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13'>VenusJune13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Eventual Smut, Gay Character, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A murder happens in their town and they are forced to stay at Jasper's house. Jasper and Orion grow closer with obvious sexual angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today I felt off. Nothing happened like it normally does. Orion hasn't called and mom hasn't come home from work yet. This is peculiar because they are normally very punctual with these things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We are home for the summer so I don't get the care from the nurse. I have autism and the medicine is anti-psychotic. It helps me understand things I normally can't because of my autism. When we are home, they have to make sure I have my medicine. I know how to do it but can't stick myself with the needle. I got up from the couch were I was thinking to get the phone. I go to turn it on and it won't. That's weird because it was charged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something is going on. Then a knock rings into my ears. She's home! I look in the peeking hole and it isn't mom but someone from her work. She is a doctor and that's why Orion takes care of me when she can't. Mom gets really stressed about not being able to take care of me because of my condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I open the door for who I think is Hayley. "Hello Jasper." she says,"If you don't remember, I am Hayley. Your mom had a problem with the power going out at the hospital, and the phones weren't working. I am sure you were very distressed. I will be doing the medicine for you since she isn't here. Are you okay with me touching your arm?" I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I may be autistic but people touching me never bothered me. It didn't affect me all that much anymore with the therapy that I have been through. I am very highly functioning. I have problems talking in public or talking to people sometimes but other than that, I'm OK. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She motions for me to sit down and I do. Hayley gets the medicine and alcohol prep pads. She checks for the vein and counts down to when she sticks it in. That really helps. I should tell Mom to do that. She pushes the medicine in and gets a band-aid out of the drawer. Hayley unwraps it. She is really careful as she puts the band-aid on. I really like her.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must go now Jasper. Do you think you'll be okay?." I nod again. She waves goodbye and shuts the door. When she leaves, I lock it. I, then get the playing cards out. I arrange them kings to aces. Then, I play solitaire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Around 10 minutes later, another knock sounds in my ears. I look and it's Orion. I have had a crush on him for years. It takes up every space of my mind when he's here. He brushes his dark hair out of his face and waves at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am so sorry that I am late Jasper. The power went out so my alarm wouldn't go off." I sat on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It is really hard to talk to him lately. Being autistic and a teenager makes it incredibly hard to talk about my feelings for another guy. Communication was the only part of my ASD that was a problem. He sits down next to me and suddenly my breath goes away. I know that's cliche but it's true. Not only does he help me with my medicine, but when my dad died, he helped with panic attacks and episodes. I have known him since I was little. Now that I have feelings for him, we don't hang out much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I turn on the TV to the news and it is talking about the murder of a nurse from mom's job. Apparently it happened only a few minutes ago and she was alive when they got there. When it said her name, I realized that it was Hayley who had left only 15 minutes ago. I really liked her and her death is tragic. The police were issuing a lock-down until the murderer was found. That means that Orion is staying here and Mom has to stay at work. "I guess I'm staying with you, huh Jasper." he said In my brain, I'm panicking. When Orion stays over, he sleeps in my bed because Mom doesn't want him sleeping on the couch. I already have wet dreams about him when he isn't there. I can only imagine what it'll be like with him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After we finish watching the news, I go to the kitchen. I am hungry, and Orion probably hasn't eaten today. He starves himself taking care of his siblings and me. Even so, he has incredible muscles. On his off- time, he goes to the gym. Orion helped the gym owner one time after his surgery, so he got a free membership. This happened with a lot of places in town. Orion gets free stuff for helping or doing something with the owners and proprietors of places. He has always been very charming with his bright green eyes and black hair. Me however, am not charming at all with my messy platinum blonde hair and crooked face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fried up some pork slices and carrots and placed it on two plates for me and Orion. Then, I got two cups of sweet tea. I handed him a plate and cup. Silverware was next. When I handed him the fork, our hands touched and I blushed hard while looking away. "What's wrong Jasper?" he asked "Nothing, Orion."I choked out. "Are you sure?" He asked as I nodded, no longer trusting my own voice. He then put his food in front of him, took a piece of the pork slice, and bit into it. "MM hmm. You always make the best food Jas." His moan of pleasure at my cooking made a shiver go through my spine. I sat down and ate too. It was very good. While sometimes having trouble with school subjects, cooking never bugged me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During our meal, I turned on the TV to American Pickers. It's Orion's favorite show. His grandfather collects tons of old stuff.  Orion got an old knife that was owned by his great-great- grandpa. I slowly fell asleep, so I got the blanket from the end table. Then, I passed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up in Orion's arms as he was carrying me to bed.  He put the blanket over me and situated behind me. He must've thought I was asleep because he put his arms around me. It felt so good. "You don't know how much I want to be with you Jasper." he says, snuggling into me Was this a dream? Am I still asleep? His bottom was pressed against mine and the pressure was enough to make me harden. Without thinking I gasped in pleasure. "Jasper?"he said,"Are you awake?" I nodded and turned around. He stroked my face,"So sexy." I blushed. I've always wanted to be in this position with Orion. I love the feeling of him against me. Moving my hips may relieve that feeling of pressure.Yes, that'd help. i grind myself into him. A moan let out of Orion."Don't do that, Jasper. You have no clue what that does to me." he said, husky voice and all His husky voice sent a heat throughout my body to my privates. Testing my limits, I did it again. This time, my hole rubbed against him giving me an electric sensation. "I want more Orion. Please."I begged "No." he answered "No?"I said "You need sleep or you won't function correctly."he told me I rolled over as he spooned me. Each thrust felt so good. Slowly falling asleep, I thought," What just happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>